


Suicide With 2p!Prussia

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Suicide, suicide prevention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: If you are suicidal, please click. You don't even know how much people care about you. Please, read this.
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Kudos: 4





	Suicide With 2p!Prussia

Hey there. I’m Klaus, or, I guess you probably know me as 2p Prussia. I’m going to start out by giving you a hug, if that’s okay with you. *hugs tightly* Feeling a little better? I hope so. Now, I just wanted to let you know that you are amazing and irreplaceable and even if you feel like no one would care, ot even notice, if you died, that’s not true. You have no idea how many lives you have touched and how many people you have amazed by just being you. I promise, there are people who care about you, even if you feel like there isn’t. You are beautiful and strong and totally badass for making it this far. Forgive my language, but it’s true.

Just so you know, I understand. I get what you’re going through. I have been suicidal and tried to kill myself more times than I can count. So I know how you feel and I know you are probably struggling to believe me. But everything I just said is true. _Every. Single. Thing._ Okay?

Here’s a couple quotes before I go that have helped me when I’m feeling . . .well . . .like you:

“Even if you’re somebody who can’t escape the feeling that the world’s passed you by, you still matter.” - Dear Evan Hansen

“Look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now” - Hamilton, the Musical

“Sometimes life pushes us to our limits, tests us beyond our endurance, because God gives his toughest challenges to his strongest soldiers.” - Unknown

“Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need someone to carry you, when you’re broken on the ground, you will be found.” - Dear Evan Hansen

And I few songs that I love and helps me a lot, "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fear and "This isn't the end" by Owl City.

There you go, you wonderful gem of a human, I really hope that helped. I love you. Keep going. And feel free to put a message in the comments if you want to talk, and if you feel comfortable with that. See you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
